Nakamura Ikusa GT
The Nakamura Ikusa GT is a good stunt car. Its ability to perform stunts, drift well and have a relatively high top speed make it a fantastic car early in the game. It performs well in race events as well as Stunt Run events. Players must be careful of the weight of the car during Stunt Run events as it is a little heavier than the standard Stunt class car. The Ikusa is one of the first "drifter" kinds of cars you encounter, where it experiences some of its best handling qualities in drifts and e-brake turns. It can still do all the other stuff stunt cars can, but they are still drifters and that is their primary forte. It is also used in the Japanese Demo of Burnout Paradise. How to Unlock This car is awarded alongside the Class C license. Performance An incredibly effective upgrade earlier on in the game, the Nakamura Ikusa GT's strength lies in its astounding Drifting capabilities. It is the first of the traditional JDM (Japanese domestic market; referring to cars generally manufactured there) "drifter" cars that the player can unlock, featuring an incredibly responsive handling set-up that allows it to turn on a dime, whether at low or high speeds. This trait makes it extremely versatile, allowing it to compete anywhere from Downtown Paradise to the more mountainous areas of Paradise City. However, the Ikusa GT suffers from a marginally heavy weight and a lack of power, meaning that overall acceleration is rather sluggish and that both its maximum Cruising and Boost Speed are rather lacking. This also means that the Ikusa GT is rather prone to being left behind during race events when it is wrecked. However, its boost power is rather strong despite its stat-3 Boost rating, allowing it a much improved acceleration when activated. As its stunt boost suggests, the Ikusa GT excels at Stunt Run events, though players might want to opt for events held in the more mountainous regions of Paradise City in order to fully utilize the Ikusa GT's drifting prowess. Players must also be wary of its weight, as it causes the Ikusa GT to bog down whilst performing several air-based stunts like barrel rolls. Despite only having stat of '4' for its Strength rating, the Ikusa GT is remarkably tough, maintaining its stability comparatively well when hit during a Road Rage event. The Ikusa GT can also hit hard in such events, making it an adequate car for Road Rage and Marked Man, though its forte is still in Race and Stunt Run events. Overall, the Ikusa GT is an extremely versatile racer that can be used competitively in all events, and an essential upgrade earlier on in Burnout Paradise. Resemblance The Ikusa GT's styling resembles the 5th Generation Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R, and is also loosely based on the Muscle Type 2 from Burnout 3: Takedown. Burning Route Notes *In Burnout Paradise's Free February Update the Ikusa GT's speed stat was lowered from 5 to 2. *"Ikusa" is the Japanese word for "Battle." *The Ikusa GT and its other three variants are the only vehicles with a right-handed steering wheel drive. *The Ikusa GT was featured in the July 10 Face Off Thursday. *Many Burnout Paradise E3 2007 images portrayed the Ikusa GT with a solid paint finish. *The Ikusa GT's license plate is "AS-B1-SL" meaning Asian-Burnout 1-Saloon. This could mean that the Ikusa GT is a descendant of the Saloon GT from the original Burnout. Gallery File:Ikusa emblem.png|The Ikusa's emblem located on the front grille. It is also the same Nissan Skyline GT emblem with a Japanese icon Image:Cavalry-Ikusa GT.jpg|The Ikusa GT is one of Paradise City's finest import tuners. Image:Ikusa-GT Solid Red 02.jpg|A Platinum red painted Ikusa GT alongside the Carson Annihilator.